


Submission

by berryla



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Kidnapping, Name-Calling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryla/pseuds/berryla
Summary: The moment you opened your eyes, you already knew that something was wrong.You laid on the floor of a dark cement room with no windows. Turning your head a bit, you could see that next to you was a cage. Your heart was beating heavily in your chest.You felt dizzy. What happened? The last memory you could recall was being at dinner with your boyfriend. Slowly, you tried to move, but to your horror you realized that you were tied up; Your arms were bound behind your back and your legs were tied together. The knots didn’t hurt, not yet, but they were quite tight. You thought so, at least. Not that you had any experience in being tied up.





	Submission

The moment you opened your eyes, you already knew that something was wrong.

You laid on the floor of a dark cement room with no windows. Turning your head a bit, you could see that next to you was a cage. Your heart was beating heavily in your chest.

You felt dizzy. What happened? The last memory you could recall was being at dinner with your boyfriend. Slowly, you tried to move, but to your horror you realized that you were tied up; Your arms were bound behind your back and your legs were tied together. The knots didn’t hurt, not yet, but they were quite tight. You thought so, at least. Not that you had any experience in being tied up. 

When you heard rattling next to you, you almost yelped in shock. Sliding around (pretty ungracefully), you tried to get a look on what was inside the cage. Your blood almost froze when you saw it; It was your boyfriend, chained to the wall. He was bleeding from a wound on his head and seemed to be unconscious. Tears welled up in your eyes. What was happening here?

Before you could even attempt to think further, the only door to the room opened with a loud creak. You heard heavy footsteps before you could scramble around to see who was coming. You shrieked when you saw two feet right in front of you. Black boots. Black (leather?) pants. Slowly, your eyes wandered up.

It was a boy. He looked fairly young, with parted, black, semi-long hair, a black, robe-like shirt and a (black, obviously) bandana covering his nose and mouth. You started shaking. Did such a young boy really take you both out and brought you here?

“W- Who are you?!”, you blurted out. “What do you-”

Your voice turned into a scream when he suddenly kicked you over. 

“Shut up.”

The coldness of his voice send shivers down your spine. With that, his steps faded away, going to the cage, you assumed. You could hear the metal rattle while you were still trying your best to scramble around. Not being able to properly move made your shaking get even worse, especially because you couldn’t see him and you didn’t know what he was planning. Would he kill you both?

Finally you had turned enough to see. The boy was standing inside the cage, right in front of your boyfriend. The next thing you saw was him hitting the chained man in the face. You screamed, probably, but it was drowned out by the loud slapping sound. 

Your boyfriend blinked weakly. Had he been awake the whole time or did he wake up right that moment? His eyes widened in shock and he whispered, with some difficulties;

“Fei… tan?”

You felt like you couldn’t breath anymore. Your boyfriend knew that guy? How?!

This was a situation entirely new for you. You and your boyfriend had a normal life, at least that’s what you had thought.

“You’re awake. Good.”

Again, Feitan’s (was that really his name?) voice send cold shivers down your spine. He turned around to face you again, which made you scramble back instinctively.

“And now to the main course.”

He stepped closer, each step resounding to the depths of your soul. Then, next to you, he stopped and knelt down. Your eyes grew wide in fear when you saw him take out a knife. It shone in the light when he brought it down to your body; with a muffled cry you kicked out. Clicking his tongue, Feitan held down your legs and put the knife to your shirt, cutting it open with one quick movement of the blade. Horrified, you started wiggling to escape his grasp. 

The next thing you felt was harsh pain in your cheek and a loud ringing in your ears. He had hit you. Feitan used the moment you needed to recover yourself and also cut upen your pants. With pleading eyes you looked over to your boyfriend, but your heart sank when he looked at you with pained eyes. He then let his gaze fall to the ground.

A small sob left your lips when you felt the knife cut through your underwear.

“Why are you doing thi- this?”, you hiccuped. 

Feitan stopped in his movements and looked you blank in the face.

“You don’t know about it? Really?” He looked over to your boyfriend and a sadistic smile spread over his face. “You didn’t tell her?”

Your boyfriend didn’t answer and another sob left your lips. Still grinning, Feitan’s eyes wandered back to you.

“This will still be fun, so I don’t mind. Hm…” He stood up, walking to a drawer located at the wall. “Maybe it’ll be even more fun.”

He returned to your side, hiding something behind his back. Before you could wonder what it was, his foot hit your side again and you rolled over with a pained cry. Shaking, you tried to turn around again, to get back some control over the situation, but before you could move, his boot hit your head and pressed it down.

“I would hold still if I was you. Moving will make it hurt more.”

You could hear him fumble with something, then he laughed coldly.

“Are you watching?”, he sarcastically asked (most likely) your boyfriend.

Sobbing and shaking, you tried your best to stay still. Were you really going to die here? The ground felt unbelievably cold and rough on your exposed skin.

Your thoughts were crudely interrupted with the horrible cracking sound of a whip, a burning pain like you never felt before and a probably deafening scream coming from you. 

Your head was spinning and you started mindlessly moving, trying to escape when promptly the whip landed again. The pressure on your head was increased.

“I told you to hold still.”, Feitan spat out, bringing the whip down yet again. Your scream turned into a sobbing whimper, your shaking getting worse.

“Please, stop!”, you cried out.

Another loud crack, another sharp, burning pain on your ass. You were supposed to feel cold, and you did, seconds ago, but it was so hot you almost felt feverish. Another hit landed, this time on your thigh. After your scream died out you started to rub your thighs together. What was that for a feeling? It hurt, it hurt so bad, but somehow…

You gasped when Feitan pressed down your head even more. The next time the whip struck, your scream almost sounded like a moan. A moan? A burning, consuming heat had started to spread out in your body. You were panting loudly before you noticed that it’s been a while since Feitan had last hit you. Before you could ask yourself what he planned, you felt him kneeling down beside you. Your body twitched in shock when his hand touched your butt. It was warm; slowly, it slid down, your head getting more and more dizzy every second.

“Stop!”, you cried out. “Stop, please, what are you-”

Before you could even finish your sentence, Feitan’s hand dipped between your legs, making you yelp.

“Hmm.”

Without difficulties, he slipped a finger inside of you, despite your protest.

“Well, I didn’t expect that.”

You started wiggling again, trying to get away from him and his hand. Even though it actually-

“You really are quite wet.”

You froze. What? You were… Another sob escaped your lips.

“I- I’m not…”

His hand rubbed over your clit, making you moan out. As soon as you got a bit of control back over your twitching body, you started trying to get away yet again.

“Please, stop!” 

A loud slap of his bare hand landed on your ass.

“Shut up.”, he growled.

Your eyes wandered to your boyfriend, for the second time that night. His eyes were still glued to the ground, his face paler than ever before. Why did this have to happen to you? Another moan sounded through the room, once Feitan started to rub your pussy again.

“This is getting pretty interesting… Are you still watching? What do you think about that, hm?” He spoke with your boyfriend again.

With another rub of Feitan’s hand your moaning got even louder. Still shaking and twitching you squeezed your eyes shut, your body going limp. This whole situation was too confusing for you to wrap your head around and every fibre of your being seemed to hurt in that similar, burning pain. You had no strength left to fight back. Maybe, you didn’t even actually want to fight back.

“My, aren’t you a little slut?”, Feitan spat out, hitting you again, this time harder. “I never would’ve expected that… Getting wet from being whipped in front of your boyfriend? By a man you don’t even know? Really?”

A helpless sob rolled out of your throat but the painful stinging between your legs only got more intense when he said that. Now, you couldn’t believe that you first thought Feitan was a child; no child could ever be this cruel. Another slap came down on your throbbing ass, and with a loud moan you finally realized that you were truly turned on by this situation; in a twisted way that was way too hot, threatening to burn you up alive.

“Disgusting.”, Feitan muttered and continued to rub your clit.

Your hip jerked in response, practically thrusting into his hand.

“You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

Stinging tears rolling down your cheeks in shame, you shook your head. Maybe if you lied to yourself, you wouldn’t feel as horrible. 

“You’re still crying? But it feels so good, doesn’t it, you little bitch?” He mocked.

“Please, stop…”, you begged sobbing but another slap silenced you. 

Why wasn’t your boyfriend saying anything? Why did your body react this shameful to the touch of this dangerous man? Feitan started fingering you again, this time more intensively. You suddenly felt your wrists and ankles burn from you trying to move around in those tight ropes and tried your best to focus on the pain so his touch didn’t feel as good anymore, but that only made it worse. You began to notice that you liked the way it felt, you liked the burning pain and you loved that you hated it. 

The room was only filled with your sobs and moans for the next moments (which felt like a lifetime). It was pure torture, his touch, but you still ached for it, your will to fight back getting smaller and smaller. Suddenly, you felt your high getting close and your head got even more cloudy. You forgot what situation you were in and simply bucked your hips in a rhythm with his hands, moaning loudly. You were getting closer and closer and-

Feitan stopped abruptly.

“No!”, you gasped. “No, please-”

You were interrupted by him slapping your ass hard, your voice turning into a muffled moan.

“What is it? I thought you didn’t want this.”

You could practically hear him grinning while his hand softly stroke over your butt. It was burning in a a sharp pain from being whipped then spanked, but it felt so good. Before you could speak again, try to justify yourself, his hand dipped between your legs again. Your hips bucked up, moaning out.

“You really are shameless. Let’s see how long you can deny yourself.”

Your hips twitched when you said that, you practically lost yourself in the way he degraded you. Suddenly, he thrusted two fingers inside of you, making you yelp. Not giving you any chance to recover from that, Feitan started to quickly move his hand. Your body started shaking and shivering again and short gasps and moans found their way out of your mouth. Quickly, you felt your orgasm build again, sinking into pleasure and pain. With his other hand, Feitan roughly grabbed your ass. You felt yourself jump close, groaning and moving your hips blindly, trying to up the pressure, trying to finally-

Feitan stopped. Again.

You bucked your hips weakly, uselessly trying to get off some way. He laughed coldly, grabbing your ass even harder which in turn wrung a painful moan out of you. Or was it a sob?

“F...Feitan, why are you-”

Another quick movement of his hand, another burning spank on your ass. You moaned out again, breathless, your body helplessly twitching and shaking.

“Why am I what?”

You bit your lips in shame. Hate towards yourself filled your ming once your head got a bit clearer and you remembered what kind of situation you were in. You couldn’t allow yourself to ask Feitan to make you cum, not him, not like that, but you felt yourself seriously considering it. Disgusting., his voice resounded in your head, making your hip twitch weakly. Feitan laughed again, slowly starting to rub circles around your clit.

“You know… I could make you finish, but you’d have to ask for it.”

His voice send sparks through your whole body. Why did he have to be so attractive? Moaning and panting you tried your best to bring your body back under control. Weakly, you looked over to your boyfriend again, silently begging for help. You were surprised to see that he was looking at you, his face twisted in anger and pain. What had he brought you into?

Finally, he seemed to snap.

“Enough!”

Feitan stopped in his movements and shifted his attention to your boyfriend.

“That’s enough, Feitan, she doesn’t-”

You felt Feitan quickly move, heard your boyfriend gasp and the sound of metal hitting cement. You hadn’t noticed that you had closed your eyes, but when you opened them again, you could see the knife which previously cut your clothes lay on the ground in the cage. And your boyfriend… was bleeding from his neck. It was no particularly deep cut, but it was enough to make you sob again. Slowly, Feitan stood up and went to retrieve the knife.

“Be quiet, or you both die. You should be hoping that I am enjoying myself, you don’t want to experience me in a bad mood.”

Gasping again, your boyfriend’s gaze fell back to the ground. Another sob escaped you. 

Feitan came back to your side quickly, kneeling down again.

“Let’s continue this, hm? Your boyfriend doesn’t seem to mind.”

With that, his hand returned to your ass, slowly wandering down again.

“You want to cum, right? You just have to tell me and give yourself to me…”

You closed your eyes, desperately trying to block out the world, but it didn’t help. Once Feitan’s fingers returned to their place inside of you and you could feel his rough, cold thumb pressing on your clit, you were certain it was over for you. Still, you bit on your lip to hide your moans. His fingers felt so good, you couldn’t help but buck your hips. But no matter how good it felt, you knew that Feitan would never finish what he started. Not until you begged. Swallowing hardly you bucked your hips again, this time moaning loudly.

“So, what about it? You still don’t want any of this?”

Your only answer was a weak, defeated whimper. You felt your orgasm come closer again and you almost felt like it physically hurt you. Again, mere seconds before you could cum, Feitan stopped. You cried out, desperately moving your hips.

“Please…”, you whimpered.

You felt Feitan bend down, felt his warmth on your back.

“Please what?”, he whispered right into your ears, making you shudder.

It was over, and you both, no, all three of you knew that.

“Please m- make me cum…”, you whimpered quietly.

“What? I didn’t hear you.” The mocking tone in his voice only made you more desperate.

“Ple- please fuck me, Feitan, I can’t take this any more, I-”, you sobbed. “Please, please, please-”

Another loud slap landed on your ass and before you could recover from that Feitan entered you with a rough snap of his hips. You screamed at the sudden intrusion, not even able to wonder how he undressed that quickly. Did he even undress?

Roughly, Feitan lifted your hips up, forcing you onto your knees which in turn made your head hit the ground.

“Don’t you have any manners?”, Feitan snarled, thrusting into you hard.

Your head was spinning, a loud, hoarse moan ripped out of your throat. You didn’t understand what he meant. Until-

“What do you say when someone does you a favor?”

You felt that your face was sticky from tears, uncomfortably rubbing on the floor, but still you couldn’t stop crying. You understood. You understood what he wanted and it made you sob in shame, yet again.

“Thank- thank you…”, you managed to whisper between moans and sobs. 

Another harsh snap of his hips, another slap onto your ass.

“Thank you for what?”, he spat out, his breath already going pretty fast. 

You felt saliva leaking out of your mouth, pooling underneath your face together with your tears.

“Th- thank you for - for f...fucking me-...”, you said, louder this time, interrupted only by sobs and moans.

“Good girl.”

That was the only warning he gave before he started thrusting into you, raising a fast, rough pace. Bruising. Your head hit the ground in the same rhythm he pounded into you, not able to think a single clear thought. The room was filled with soft moans and sobs, and despite it being obvious, your brain didn’t understand that they were yours. It felt amazing, your whole body was on fire, it burned, it burned so good-

Another sharp pain on your ass, and Feitan spoke in a language you didn’t understand. It was a growl, he almost spat out the words. Your hips started trembling, causing him to grab them roughly, making you mewl. It drove you crazy, the way he talked, the way his nails digged into your skin, the way his hips hit yours, rougher, harder by any second. 

Your vision went blank, maybe you closed your eyes but maybe it was because your head got knocked into the ground repeatedly. You felt it again, felt your blood boil, felt your high draw dangerously close-

Suddenly, Feitan started rubbing your clit again, sending you over the edge. Twitching and moaning, your eyes rolling into your head and your hands desperately searching for something to hold on to, you came. You heard him curse, heard him say something in that unknown language again and then you felt something hot landing on the wounds on your ass. It started running down before you noticed that it was his cum.

You came together; for some reason, that made you smile. Breathless and shaking you laid under him, collapsing when Feitan stopped supporting your hips. He stood up.

“This was more fun than I would’ve thought.”

Your only answer was a whimper, you were slowly sinking into the darkness.

“I’ve still got something to sort out with that boyfriend of yours, but after that I’ll get back to using you, hm?”

It took you a few moments until you realized that you had nodded, practically as soon as those words left his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I am posting on here so be kind I guess? I really love Feitan a lot, so I'll probably be writing more about him in the future.


End file.
